Discovery Kids (Latin America)
Discovery Kids Latin America is an defunct cable television channel owned by Discovery Communications and headquartered in Miami, Florida, which started as a programming block on the Latin American version of Discovery Channel. It is the only Discovery channel to feature its own mascots. The channel is divided into five feeds: Pan-Latin American, Chile, Argentina, Mexico, the Spanish-language and Brazilian Portuguese HD feed in Brazil (including its simulcast, HD feed). The channel was shut down on December 18, 2014. Programming Final programming * The Backyardigans * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That * Curious George * Doki * Doozers * Earth to Luna * Hi-5 (Australia) * Hi-5 House * Jelly Jamm * Julius Jr. * Lalaloopsy * Mike the Knight * Milly, Molly * Groove High * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * Plaza Sésamo * Pocoyo * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures * Super Wings * Wild Kratts Former programming * A.J.'s Time Travelers * Acceso Total * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * The Adventures of A.R.K. * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends * The Adventures of Panty and Stocking * Alamat * Albert Says... Nature Knows Best * Albie * Amazing Animals * Ami the Explorer * ''Ami's World'' * Anabel * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps * Animal Atlas * Animal Bites * Emma's Theatre (babytv) * Animal Mechanicals * Animal Park * Animal Planet Zooventure * Animal Show * Animated Tales of the World * Animated World Faiths * Annedroids * Aquateam * Art Attack * Artzooka! * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Banana Zoo * Barney & Friends * Beakman's World * Bernard's Watch * The Big Garage * Bindi the Jungle Girl * Bingo and Molly * Bob the Builder * Bonehead Detectives of the Paleoworld * Boo! * Boohbah * Bookmice * BrainSurge (Veloz Mente) * Brum * Bruno and the Banana Bunch * Calimero * Cassandra: Warrior Angel * Charlie and Lola * Clara in Foodland * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Clifford's Puppy Days * Connie the Cow * Construction Site * Cro * Croc Files * The Crocodile Hunter * Cubeez * Cyberkids * Desafii All Terrain End of the World * Digger and Splat * Dino Detectives * Dino Safari * Dinosaur Train * The Doozers * Dragon Tales * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz * EcoAventura Amazônia * Elmo the Musical * Elmo's World * Engie Benjy * Ethelbert the Tiger * The Extraordinary * The Famous Jett Jackson * Fetch the Vet * Fifi and the Flowertots * Fluffy Gardens * Franklin * Franklin and Friends * Franny's Feet * The Fresh Beat Band * Friends of Research and Odd Gadgets * Gaspard and Lisa * Ghostwriter * Going Wild with Jeff Corwin * Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids * Groundling Marsh * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Henry's World * Hi-5 * Hi-5 Australia * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * How 2 * How and Why * I Was a Sixth Grade Alien * Iconicles * Incredible Story Studios * Iris, The Happy Professor * The Island of Jordan * It's a Big Big World * Jack's Big Music Show * Jack Hanna's Animal Adventures * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Jaws and Claws * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * The Jeff Corwin Experience * Jeff Corwin Unleashed * Jungle Run * Junior MasterChef * Justin Time *''Kanta Pilipinas'' * Kidlat * Kitty Cats * Kleo the Misfit Unicorn * The Koala Brothers * Kratts' Creatures * Lalaloopsy * LazyTown * LazyTown Extra * The Little Prince * Little Princess * Little Red Tractor * Little Robots * Little Star * Louie *''Love Spell'' * Lunar Jim * The Magic School Bus * Martha Speaks * Mega Movie Magic * Mentors * Mercurio Mas allá de la música * Mike the Knight * Milly & Molly * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Mister Maker * Mister Maker Comes to Town * Kit n Kate * Groove High * Mortimer and Arabel * Muppet Babies * My Friends Baby Kong * My Little Pony * Mystery Hunters * Mythical Warriors * Mythic Warriors * NaturAventura * The New Adventures of A.R.K. * The New Ghostwriter Mysteries * Newton's Apple * No, Really! * Noddy in Toyland * Outward Bound USA * ''Paddington'' * Parque Patati Patatá * The Paz Show * PB Bear and Friends * Peep and the Big Wide World * Pinky Dinky Doo * Pinoy Records * Pirates: Adventures in Art * Play with Me Sesame * Plaza Sésamo * Pocoyo * Poko * Poky and Friends * Pop Sci * Popular Mechanics for Kids * Postman Pat * Prehistoric Planet * Princess of the Nile * Pumper Pups * The Puzzle Place * ¿Qué Monstruo Te Mordió? * Ready Jet Go! * Real Kids, Real Adventures * ReBoot * Religions of the World: Our Worlds Faith * Roary the Racing Car * Rob the Robot * Round the Twist * Rubbadubbers * Ruta Quetzal * Sail Away * Salty's Lighthouse * Sammy and Company * The Save-Ums! * Sci Q * Sci Squad * Scouts in Action * The Screech Owls * Sea Princesses * Shakespeare: The Animated Tales * Sid the Science Kid * Sky Trackers * Spider Riders * Splat! * Spy Academy * Strawberry Shortcake * The Storyteller * Super Why! * Super Wings * Teletubbies; (Original series) * Testament: The Bible in Animation * This is Daniel Cook * This is Emily Yeung * Tom and Jerry's World * Tot Trek: Metro City Heroes * Thomas & Friends * Timmy and Lassie * Timothy Goes to School * Tiny Planets * ToddWorld * Toot & Puddle * Tots TV * Tracey McBean * Tree Fu Tom * Truth or Scare * Twipsy * The Ultimate Guide * Ultimate Guide to the Awesome * Ultra-Misión * Vigias del Sur * Viva Piñata * Walking with Dinosaurs * Weird-Oh's * Wilbur * Will and Dewitt * Willa's Wild Life * Wisdom of the Gnomes * Wishbone * WordGirl * WordWorld * The World of David the Gnome * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Wowowee * Yoplait!: The Series * The Zack Files * Zoboomafoo * Zoom Category:Discovery Communications Category:Defunct channels Category:Channels (1990-2000) Category:Channels (2000-2010) Category:Channels (2010-2020) Category:Channels Category:Channels in Latin America Category:TV Shows Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network